vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Transportation Day 8
Description Welcome to The VFK Transportation Epic Quest Day 8 - Driver's License Test! The eighth and last day of our epic quest for Transportation is a Driving Test. Once you have passed this test, you will receive your very own car and a whole new world will open up to you. You will be able to go to new exciting places and experience new things! Today's test will explore what you know about the rules of driving before you get behind the wheel. So on your mark, get set... GO! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the car pin! Prizes Questions 1. What color and shape is a Regulation Sign? * Yellow and diamond shaped with black lettering or symbols * Red and white with red letters * White rectangles with black lettering or symbols * Blue with white symbols 2. It is important to know the different types of signs. Following are a few of the most important signs: STOP is a red octagon shaped sign. When you see this sign you must come to a complete stop. YIELD is a yellow triangle, which means you must give other traffic the right of way. What do signs with orange backgrounds mean? Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert and say: "It warns of road construction and maintenance!" 3. By law, the brakes on every vehicle (with the exception of a motorcycle) must: * Not lock under any condition * Consists of a good foot brake and an "emergency" or "parking" break * Consists of a good "parking" break that is capable of stopping a vehicle * Must not make the car skid when applied 4. Following are a few rules concerning parking. It is illegal to park within 15 feet of a fire hydrant and within 50 feet of a railroad crossing. When parallel parking, your wheels should be within two feet of the curb. Go to crossroads outside your garden gate, and say: "You are never allowed to Double Park!" 5. Which of the following vehicles are not required to stop before crossing any railroad grade crossing? * Farm trucks hauling produce * School or church buses * Taxis * All of the above 6. Following are some driving procedures: If the light turns green when you are in the middle of an intersection about to turn left, you should complete the turn when the traffic clears. If your car becomes disabled on the highway, you should park with all four wheels off the traveled highway if possible. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space and say: "Keep up with the general flow of traffic." 7. Which of the following describes the thinking of a defensive driver? * Knows the other driver will do the right thing * Considers what other drivers might do and is prepared * Expects no breaks and gives none * Avoid drivers who look angry 8. Some more rules of the road follow. In 50 to 55 mph traffic you are least likely to have an accident if you stay within that speed range. When turning left from a two-way street onto a one-way street, you should sharply turn into the first lane. If you are driving and the rear end of your car starts skidding to the left, you should always steer in the same direction as a skid. Go to Stonehenge and say: "A yellow light does not mean go faster!" " 9. Before changing lanes or attempting to pass another vehicle, you should: * Check your blind spots and look over your shoulder toward the rear * Signal your intention before changing lanes * Check all your mirrors * All of the above 10. When driving, you need to yield the right-of-way to the following: pedestrians, horses, white, green and orange sheep, fairies, wolves and anyone glowing, swirling or sparkling. Go to the Victorian Park and say: "YAY! I have got a license to drive!" Answers 1. White rectangles with black lettering or symbols 2. Go to the Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "It warns of road construction and maintenance" 3. Consists of a good foot brake and an "emergency" or "parking" break 4. Go to the Crossroads outside your garden gate and say: "You are never allowed to Double Park!" 5. Farm trucks hauling produce 6. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Keep up with the general flow of traffic." 7. Considers what other drivers might do and is prepared 8. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "A yellow light does not mean go faster!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "YAY! I have got a license to drive!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests